Stubborn
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: SOUSUKE / RIN. oneshot. Luego de los regionales, Rin y Sousuke deben hacerse cargo de un tema pendiente...sólo que uno de ellos no resulta ser muy colaborador al respecto.


_Simplemente algo que se me ocurrió después de ver el episodio 10, una vez superado el mar de emociones que me dejó, como un modo de sobreponerme a ello :) Generalmente escribo drama, así que sean gentiles con mi primer intento de un gen super light XD_

_Hace mucho tiempo que un anime no me conmueve de este modo (derramé lágrimas, no lo puedo creer! Ya no me reconozco U_U), así que pienso escribir más fics de Free!, empezando con éste que se ha dado espontáneamente :3 Espero que les agrade. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Ai, encárgate de que todos regresen al hotel y preparen sus cosas para hacer el camino de regreso a Samezuka. El bus todavía parte mañana, pero si hacen las cosas a última hora estoy <span>seguro<span> que se olvidarán de algo y no hay modo de que volvamos por ello."

"O-ok!" responde Nitori nerviosamente aunque no sorprendido por el pedido que le acaba de hacer su capitán, a pesar de la responsabilidad que trae consigo…..Estaría a cargo del equipo en la ausencia de Rin, por el tiempo que tardara en volver.

"No sé cuánto demore, pero asegúrate de que todos estén en sus habitaciones a las 10 de la noche. Especialmente Momo. El bus sale temprano y no quiero que nadie se quede dormido. Peor que olvidar cosas sería dejar a alguien tirado aquí….es posible que no haya tiempo para pasar lista a todos tan temprano…"

"Entendido, Rin-sempai!" responde con mayor convicción Nitori, mirando brevemente de lado a su compañero de cuarto en Samezuka, quien está conversando animadamente con otros dos miembros del equipo. Mantener al muchacho de cabellos naranjas dentro de su habitación sería lo más complicado, dado que Momo no parecía poder ser controlado más que por Rin ( a quien respetaba y admiraba) o Sousuke (cuando éste se portaba intimidante), pero lo haría por su capitán, para que éste pudiese cumplir con aquello tan importante que tenía que hacer.

"Eso sería todo Ai….No sé a qué hora volveremos, pero confío en ti…." Finaliza Rin, sonriendo levemente en dirección de su pequeño amigo quien, emocionado, sale rápidamente en dirección de los otros miembros del equipo para reunirlos a todos y cumplir con lo que le han ordenado, dejando a Rin y Sousuke solos en el vestuario.

"A dónde planeas ir?" pregunta de repente Sousuke, calmadamente, luego de escuchar en silencio el intercambio de palabras entre Rin y Nitori, a mediana distancia de ellos. No es que buscara escuchar la conversación de ambos, sino que empezaron a hablar justamente estando cerca de él, mientras terminaba, dificultosamente, de colocarse el polo. Todavía el hombro derecho le dolía mucho y su brazo casi se sentía como un peso muerto a su lado, pero eso no le impediría vestirse a tiempo para regresar con el resto del equipo al hotel. No era un inválido!

Ya antes había soportado este dolor, así que no era nada nuevo….sólo tenía que esperar a que se calmase. Lo que sí había llamado su atención –distrayéndole momentáneamente de la laboriosa tarea de cambiarse de ropas- fue la mención de que Rin dejaría a Nitori a cargo del equipo mientras regresaba de alguna parte…..alguna parte a donde iría con alguien más, aparentemente. Si bien Sousuke quería saber con quién iría (resintiendo un poco que, posiblemente, fuese a ver a sus amigos de Iwatobi en un momento como éste….Nanase en particular….), sabía que tan sólo con la pregunta que había hecho conseguiría todas sus respuestas.

"Cómo que a dónde? Al hospital desde luego! Voy a ir contigo." La exclamación de Rin sorprende a Sousuke por muchas razones, pero principalmente por el hecho de que en ningún momento él había mencionado que iría al hospital. De hecho….

"….yo no voy a ir al hospital, Rin…..Ya estoy mejor…" no era una total mentira. En verdad su hombro ya no le dolía tanto como al momento de la carrera, y ya había dejado de ser ese dolor punzante e intenso que sintió luego que la adrenalina disminuyera….Sí, su hombro se veía mal y le dolía desde allí hasta buena parte del brazo cuando intentaba moverlo, por lo mismo que evitaba hacerlo lo más posible, pero sabía que esto pasaría con el tiempo….sólo deseaba volver al hotel, colocar hielo sobre la lesión, tomar unos analgésicos, y dormir de corrido hasta mañana.

"Mejor! Tch! Cómo vas a estar mejor si ni siquiera puedes ponerte la casaca por ti mismo….tonto…." El tono amargo de Rin, muere casi al final de la oración al ver a Sousuke tratar, casi inútilmente, colocarse la casaca usando un solo brazo. Quitarse el traje de baño y luego ponerse el resto de ropas habían drenado casi toda la energía que tenía en su lado derecho, así que ya no le quedaba nada de fuerza para hacer esto.

Rin se acerca a su amigo sin decir más, cogiendo la casaca de la solapa (más bien arrebatándosela con algo de fuerza), para terminar lo que Sousuke había empezado. El joven más alto, todavía sentado en el banquillo, no dice nada mientras Rin hace esto, ni tampoco intenta detenerle, muy consciente de la preocupación escrita en las facciones de su amigo. Una vez que está hecho, Sousuke decide hablar.

"Lo que quería decir era que ya no me duele tanto como antes…..siempre y cuando no haga mucho movimiento con ese lado…." Guardar un secreto tan grande y por tanto tiempo, de su mejor amigo…mentirle del modo que lo había hecho….había sido lo más difícil de todo, así que Sousuke estaba dispuesto a ser sincero con él de aquí en adelante, sin embargo no podía controlar su deseo de evitarle más sufrimiento…Ya Rin había llorado por su causa hace unas horas, no quería repetir eso de nuevo…..de hecho, no había querido que pasara desde un principio….

"Exacto! Por eso mismo es que vamos a ir a ver a un doctor! No puedes estar así! Ya averigüé donde está el hospital más próximo y llamé a un taxi, así que hay que darnos prisa pues debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento y dije que le estaríamos esperando en la puerta de este complejo." Sousuke observa pasivamente como Rin –sin consultarle siquiera- coge tanto su maleta como la de él (una en cada hombro), y revisa con la vista el lugar, inspeccionándolo para asegurarse de que no están dejando nada.

Sousuke, aunque conmovido por la preocupación de Rin hacia él, igual no se siente cómodo con el hecho de que esté tomándose todo ese trabajo por su causa pues no iba a ayudar en mucho su situación. Su hombro no iba a recuperarse fuese al doctor ahora o no, así que él podía esperar hasta volver a Samezuka para visitar a su médico, controlando el dolor hasta entonces con los analgésicos que tiene en su habitación de hotel y colocando bolsas de hielo sobre su hombro. No era necesario gastar dinero en un taxi y una consulta médica para que le digan lo que ya sabía, y le receten lo que él mismo puede conseguir por su cuenta. Tampoco deseaba que Rin faltase a sus funciones como capitán por él. Sin embargo, sabía que esto no detendrá a Rin, así que necesitaba buscar otras alternativas.

"Nitori es un buen chico, pero no podrá controlar a todo el equipo, menos a Momo…..necesitas volver con ellos….." comenta Sousuke, tratando de disuadir a Rin mientras se pone de pie muy despacio…movimiento que no es pasado por alto por el pelirrojo.

"Confío en Ai y también confío en que los demás se comportarán…..inclusive Momo….Ai ya debe haberles informado sobre a dónde vamos nosotros y por qué, así que….no más excusas, Sousuke~" la última parte es dicha con esa sonrisa predadora que suele darle Rin cuando está seguro de haber ganado, y Sousuke no puede evitar sonreír un poco también, pero…..no es por eso en particular que no desea ir al hospital con su amigo…..

"Rin….lo que va a decir el doctor cuando me examine no será nada bueno….No creo que escuchar eso sea lo mejor para ti…." _No deseo verte llorar de nuevo_, es lo que en verdad desea decir, pero al ver la cara de Rin cambiar súbitamente de picardía a angustia y desconcierto, Sousuke sabe que Rin entiende bien a qué se refiere.

Rin siempre ha sido de sentir las cosas profundamente. No sólo lo que se refiere a él mismo, sino en especial lo que pasa con sus amigos, es por eso mismo que Sousuke comprende bien que de escuchar las palabras definitivas del doctor sobre su condición, hará todo más real y palpable para él….más doloroso….y Sousuke quiere evitar a toda costa eso. Él ha tenido tiempo para asimilar la idea de no volver a nadar competitivamente, sin embargo todo esto todavía está muy fresco para Rin y aunque está tratando de tomarlo calmadamente, Sousuke comprende bien que no se siente así por dentro.

"Si quieres podemos ir, pero sería mejor que permanezcas fuera mientras el doctor me examina…." Agrega Sousuke, para darle una salida a su amigo. Si no puede conseguir que abandone la idea de ir al hospital, al menos tratará de que no pase por la desagradable experiencia de escuchar al médico.

"N-ni hablar! No vas a entrar solo allí! Si voy contigo entonces te acompañaré hasta el final…..Y ya deja de hablar tonterías y apresúrate sino nos va a dejar el taxi!" finaliza Rin, dándose la vuelta de inmediato para salir por la puerta dando pasos largos. Sousuke no tiene más remedio que seguirle.

El camino desde el vestuario hasta el frente del complejo deportivo lo hacen en silencio. Sousuke mirando de reojo a su migo de cuando en cuando, preocupado, mientras que Rin camina observando el suelo, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus cabellos rojos. Una vez que han llegado a la entrada, el taxi ya está allí, pero justo cuando se disponen a abordarlo, una voz alta y algo chillona llama por ellos.

"Rin-sempai! Yamazaki-sempai!" grita Momo nuevamente, incluso al estar a pocos pasos de ellos. Los referidos voltean a verle, confundidos, pues sabe bien que el bus que debe llevar al equipo de Samezuka de vuelta al hotel ya ha de estar a punto de partir (si no se ha ido ya).

"MOMO! Qué estás hac-"

"Nitori-sempai me envió aquí para recoger sus maletas~ Dijo que irían a estorbarles, así que he venido a llevármelas!" interrumpe Momotaro, entusiasmado por poder ver s sus compañeros de relevo una vez más, antes de que partieran rumbo al hospital.

Rin, todavía sorprendido por esto, deja que Momotaro le quite ambas maletas de encima, claro que no sin antes sacar algunas cosas de allí, como dinero y sus celulares, que podrían necesitar mientras están fuera. Le da las gracias a la vez que apresura a Sousuke a entrar al taxi, mirando con algo de aprehensión como Momo se aleja muy despacio, cargando ambas maletas, achicándose un poco más con cada paso que da.

"Seguro que vas a estar bien?"

"Sí, Rin-sempai!...e-esto no es nada…." Contesta efusivamente el jovencito, intentando no demostrar lo pesada que le resulta el peso extra. "_Acaso cargan piedras aquí dentro?"_ se pregunta para sus adentros, mientras continúa avanzando, cuando una idea surca su mente: _"No estaría demás revisar poco lo que llevan allí…igual, nunca se van a enterar…..Tal vez haya comida o fotos vergonzosas de ellos o la carta de una de sus novias….si las tiene claro…."_

La curiosidad comienza a apoderarse de Momo y sabe bien que antes de que sus sempais regresen, ya habrá terminado de revisar el contenido de las maletas y descubrir todos los secretos que éstas guardan….:3

* * *

><p>La visita al doctor fue *mejor* de lo que Sousuke esperaba. Su hombro se encontraba en tan mal estado como él había anticipado, pero al menos Rin no lloró como temía…al menos no frente a Sousuke, el médico que les atendió o la enfermera. Su cara de tristeza y la manera en que temblaban sus labios con cada palabra que salía de la boca del profesional de salud, sólo confirmaban lo devastador que le resultaba todo….sin embargo, la única confirmación que tenía el joven más alto que su compañero había llorado, eran sus ojos algo enrojecidos luego de volver de cada salida apresurada al baño.<p>

"_Rin…."_

"_Ya te dije que me voy a mover de aquí…..y deja de preocuparte por mí….yo no soy quien tiene el hombro lesionado…."_

Rin no conseguía entender cómo era que Sousuke podía estar tan tranquilo, mientras que él era un desastre. Sí, intentaba ocultarlo por el bien de su amigo, pero igual lo era…..lo venía siendo desde que Sousuke le dijera las devastadoras noticias antes de la carrera de relevos, luego de ver por primera vez su hombro todo amoratado. _"Él es quien está pasando por algo terrible….Yo debería ser quien le consuele y no al revés…."_ Pensaba para sus adentros el pelirrojo, sin embargo igual sentía que necesitaba la fortaleza que le demostraba su amigo para continuar con esto hasta el final.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que por fin, luego de varios exámenes, a Sousuke se le permitiera abandonar el hospital con su hombro envuelto en un soporte elástico, varias recetas médicas y muy drogado a causa de las medicinas que le habían dado. Aunque nada de esto había sido elección suya desde luego.

"_No necesito un cabestrillo, Rin…..ni hablar voy a pasearme por allí con algo así en mi brazo."_

"_El doctor dice que tienes que usar uno y lo harás! No seas terco!"_

"_Dijo que era lo más __recomendable__, pero ya antes he sabido manejarme sin él, así que-"_

"_Así que nada! O dejas que te lo pongan a las buenas o yo tendré que hacerlo a las malas!"_

La discusión acalorada sobre le tema obligó al especialista a intervenir, asegurándoles que había otra alternativa al cabestrillo…..la cual fue bien recibida por ambos, afortunadamente. Sin embargo, las cosas no se dieron más fácilmente después de eso.

"_Con los analgésicos que he estado tomando y el spray me bastan. No necesito esas otras medicinas!"_

"_Tú no sabes lo que necesitas, idiota! Acaso eres el médico?!"_

"_No, pero sé lo que esas pastillas van a hacerme si me las tomo to—"_

"_Te van a hacer sentir mejor, tonto! Tch! Ahora, deja de resistirte. No me obligues a hacer que te las tragues a la fuerza!"_

"_Quiero verte intentarlo…."_

Aunque se hablaban levantando la voz, el tono de la conversación no demostraba la agresividad de las palabras. Dejaban en claro el desafío detrás de ellas, y eso era algo normal entre ellos….algo familiar….a pesar del contexto. No eran palabras exasperadas llenas de amargura, sino todo lo contrario... Al final no fue necesario el uso de la fuerza una vez que el doctor amenazara (para ambos sonó como una amenaza al menos) con retener a Sousuke hasta mañana en el hospital sino aceptaba cumplir con el mandato médico.

"_Espero que eso te enseñe a no ser tan testarudo…..No deseo pasar por lo mismo de nuevo en tu próxima visita al médico…."_

Si bien Sousuke no dijo nada en respuesta en ese momento y aunque estaba seguro que lo mejor para Rin era no acompañarle a sus visitas médicas, las palabras del otro le hicieron sentir bien por dentro. Todo parecía indicar que a pesar de no poder nadar más al lado de Rin, éste no le dejaría de lado…..aunque Sousuke tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre si deseaba repetir los eventos de hace poco….eventos que tan sólo habían hecho que la ida al hospital demorase más de lo requerido. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que no se sentía tan miserable durante una visita al médico, y la presencia de Rin había tenido mucho que ver con eso.

"Oi, Sousuke! No te duermas antes de llegar al hotel!...Si lo haces no voy a poder sacarte del taxi yo solo y ya es muy de noche como para pedirle ayuda a alguien más….todos deben estar durmiendo…." Expresa Rin, codeando a su amigo un poco para llamar su atención, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su lado malo.

"…mmhhmm…."

"Ey! Me estás escuchando?!...Sé que estás cansado, pero- Sousuke! no te recuestes contra la puerta sobre tu lado derecho!" grita casi horrorizado Rin, tirando un poco fuerte del brazo izquierdo de Sousuke, haciendo que el muchacho más alto se despertase de golpe por lo sorpresivo de la acción. Algo más espabilado, Sousuke quería aclarar que aunque se recostara en su lado malo, igual no sentiría nada a causa de los fuertes analgésicos que le habían dado, sin embargo no fue eso lo que salió de su boca.

"Es por esto mismo que te dije que no quería tomar esas pastillas…..algunas contienen ciertos componentes que me dan sueño….no puedo evitarlo…." Ése había sido el motivo por el cual nunca se había atrevido a tomar muchas de las medicinas que le recetaban en primer lugar, a pesar de tener mejores efectos para tratar su lesión…..Si comenzaba a ir a la práctica adormilado cada vez, Rin hace mucho que se hubiese dado cuenta que algo sucedía.

Sousuke pasa una mano sobre sus ojos, buscando deshacerse de su aletargamiento, ante la atenta mirada de Rin. El movimiento pausado y casi rítmico del vehículo en el que viajaban no hacía otra cosa más que incitar a Sousuke a seguir durmiendo, sin embargo no quería ser despertado nuevamente de ese modo por su amigo…..ni tampoco quería hacer que éste se preocupase más de lo que ya estaba.

"….entonces recuéstate de tu otro lado si tienes que hacerlo….Puedes apoyarte sobre mi hombro si lo deseas, pero más te vale que no babees mi casaca!..." Si Sousuke no hubiese estado dopado como lo estaba, se habría dado cuenta de la forma en que la voz de Rin plasmaba la vergüenza que le daba decir esto, mientras que sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo intenso por el mismo motivo.

"…yo no babeo…." Fue la contra-respuesta del mayor, todavía medio ido a causa de la medicación. Si bien Sousuke, bajo otras circunstancias, no hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Rin, su cerebro, en el estado en que se encontraba, sólo le pedía que tomase la oportunidad para descansar un poco…..así que eso hizo.

A los pocos minutos el muchacho más grande comenzó a cabecear de nuevo y luego, sin proponérselo, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. Sousuke estaba sentado casi hundido sobre el asiento así que, de este modo, su cabeza estaba a la altura de Rin. Lo que en un principio comenzó como un ligero apoyo, pronto se convirtió en un esfuerzo mayor por parte de Rin para soportar el peso de su amigo.

"Sousuke, dije que podías apoyarte, no tirar todo tu peso sobre mí….."

"…."

Ante la falta de respuesta, Rin sabía que Sousuke no despertaría y que sería una tarea difícil obligarle a ello una vez que llegaran al hotel, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarle descansar por el momento.

Con cada minuto que pasaba esto resultaba más difícil, claro está. Sousuke no sólo era más alto que él, sino también más pesado (y puro músculo, desde luego), así que poco a poco estaba comenzando a sucumbir bajo su peso ahora que éste le había cogido de almohada. La escena podría resultar hasta tierna bajo los ojos de un extraño, pero el taxista –quien les miraba de a ratos por el retrovisor- se aguantaba las ganas de reírse por la manera como el pelirrojo trataba de no parecer abochornado por todo, muy consciente de que eran observados.

* * *

><p>"Pensé que no lo lograríamos!" exhala cansado Rin luego de acomodar a su amigo semi-inconsciente sobre su cama, sólo para darse con la sorpresa, al examinarle mejor, que Sousuke se había quedado dormido casi inmediatamente después de haber sido recostado sobre el colchón.<p>

"Ni pienses que voy a arroparte bajo las sábanas…..Ya no eres un niño y yo no soy tu madre…." Comenta en voz baja Rin, seguro de que su amigo no le escucha ya, y con ninguna intención de despertarle.

Si bien había sido algo molesto y vergonzoso casi arrastrar a su alto amigo desde el taxi y por los corredores del hotel hasta la habitación de ambos (Rin estaba seguro que mañana no tendría cara para ver de frente a los ojos al manager del hotel en particular, por el vergonzoso espectáculo), tambaleándose ambos todo el trayecto, ahora que veía el rostro apacible de su amigo mientras dormía, Rin no podía evitar que la profunda tristeza que albergaba dentro se mostrara en sus facciones.

Escuchar de la boca del doctor la pésima condición en que se encontraba el hombro de Sousuke había sido demasiado. Su carrera como nadador profesional había terminado antes de tiempo, y aunque Sousuke ya le había dicho que renunciaría al nado luego de la carrera de relevos, Rin había albergado todavía una ligera esperanza en su corazón….la cual fue aplastada por completo una vez que el médico diera su pronóstico. Sousuke necesitaría cirugía posiblemente, si la terapia física no reparaba el daño, pero incluso entonces no sería capaz de nadar como antes a menos que quisiese agravar su lesión como había hecho ahora.

Si bien Rin había aceptado la decisión de su amigo de participar en la carrera al final, fue muy duro para él verle soportar tal dolor. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo cuando Sousuke comenzó a hundirse casi al final de su última vuelta, sin embargo consiguió infundir fuerzas en él para que pudiese terminarla…..sabiendo que sería la última vez.

Un sollozo escapa de la garganta de Rin mientras cubre a su amigo con una frazada, concentrándose en su sereno rostro únicamente, para evitar llorar. _Se ve mucho más joven mientras duerme,_ piensa Rin para sí, tristemente…..Todavía están allí algunas características físicas del niño con quien solía jugar horas de horas hace 5 años atrás….Por un momento Rin desea que pudieran ambos volver a esos años infantiles para tomar decisiones diferentes, aunque sabe que pensar así es inútil pues no sucederá, sin embargo….su mente empieza a divagar en la idea…..

"Buenas noches, Sousuke…." Sea como fuere, lo que más desea Rin en estos momentos es evitarle mayor dolor a Sousuke. Ya tuvo que soportar solo la agonía que le producía la lesión en su hombro, así como el golpe emocional que debió haber sido darse cuenta que su sueño había llegado a su fin….el sueño que ambos habían compartido desde niños…..Rin no iba a permitir que siguiera sufriendo como hasta entonces.

* * *

><p>"No me mires así! Hace como media hora que he tratado de despertarte! El bus ya está por irse, así que no tuve otra alternativa….."<p>

Exclama urgentemente Rin, sin mostrarse para nada arrepentido de haber arrojado agua a la cara de su amigo para despertarle…de hecho…..una ligera sonrisa se forma en sus labios cuando termina de hablar. Sousuke se da cuenta de esto y aunque despertar de ese modo no es de su agrado, sabe bien que encontrará la manera de cobrársela a Rin….sólo que no ahora…..Es momento de regresar a Samezuka.

"Tus cosas ya están en el bus, así que vámonos ya!" Rin coge a Sousuke del brazo izquierdo, tirando de él para obligarle a avanzar una vez que se pone de pie, luego de secarse la cara con una toalla (la cual convenientemente *alguien* había dejado a un lado de su cama).

"Rin, puedo caminar solo" comenta Sousuke luego de permitir ser jaloneado por varios metros. Y era verdad puesto que el efecto de las medicinas ya había pasado y el aletargamiento propio de tener que levantarse tan temprano en la mañana se lo había quitado el agua fría derramada sobre su cara.

"Entonces apúrate!" Rin deja ir su brazo, sólo para mirarle medio molesto cuando Sousuke bosteza un poco tapándose la boca, sin acelerar el paso al que va en lo absoluto.

"Te estás portando peor que Momo! Qué te ocurre hoy?!" exclama impaciente y algo exasperado Rin, pero a pesar de ello no acelera el paso ni deja a su amigo atrás. Sousuke encuentra entretenido la manera en que Rin tuerce la cara buscando lucir enfadado con él, pero no está dispuesto a ceder muy pronto luego de haber sido despertado tan rudamente.

"No lo sé…..tal vez se deba a que alguien no se molestó siquiera en levantarme a la hora del desayuno…..Necesito alimentarme bien para comenzar el día, sabes?" el humor en su voz no pasa desapercibido por Rin y entiende muy bien que se está haciendo el difícil sólo para fastidiarle por lo de hace poco. En otro momento le seguiría el juego por más tiempo, pero ahora no era ese momento.

Si pensarlo dos veces, Rin saca de sus bolsillos dos paquetes bien envueltos (uno conteniendo un sándwich de pollo y el otro, dos frutas) y un envase de leche chocolatada. El muchacho resiste la tentación de tirárselos a Sousuke por obvias razones y más bien se acerca a él para colocar –con más fuerza de la necesaria- los paquetes en las manos del otro.

"Es todo lo que pude guardarte del desayuno, pero creo que bastará hasta que lleguemos. Contento?! Ahora camina!" brama Rin, algo abochornado de haber hecho esto en medio del hall, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente para caminar apresuradamente rumbo a la salida. Rin sí había tratado despertar a Sousuke para que bajara a desayunar, pero como no lo consiguió, decidió dejarle dormir un rato más y guardarle algo de la comida para que no pasara hambre, sin embargo….había planeado entregársela cuando estuvieran en el bus, no en medio del hall principal donde otros huéspedes pudiesen verles.

"Oi, Rin! Espera!" exclama Sousuke luego de recibir la mencionada comida, algo sorprendido por sus acciones (sólo Rin es capaz de hacer tanto drama por algo así…entregarle los paquetes y salir corriendo luego) una vez que se da cuenta que Rin no planea esperar por él esta vez. Tal no sea una carrera para ver quien llega primero al bus, pero Sousuke igual comienza a caminar más deprisa para alcanzar a su amigo (sacando el sándwich de pollo de su empaque para darle una mordida)…lo que es sencillo cuando tienes piernas largas para cerrar la distancia que les separa en poco tiempo.

Los chicos se alejan sin percatarse que todo el intercambio entre ellos ha sido observado por cinco pares de ojos muy familiares, desde lejos.

"Parece que Sou-chan se siente mejor. No es genial?! Lástima que no pudiésemos alcanzarles antes de que se marcharan….parecían tener prisa…." Comenta algo decepcionado Nagisa, en la voz casi aniñada que le caracteriza. Si bien no conocía mucho al amigo de Rin, verle competir con el hombro en tan mal estado le había resultado doloroso, y como también era amigo de Gou, Nagisa había planeado que todos fueran a visitarles antes de que abandonaran el hotel.

"No creo que a Sousuke-kun le guste mucho que le llames de ese modo, sabes?..." Comenta Gou, sonriendo aún más luego de que viera a su hermano y a Sousuke hace poco. Ella había estado preocupada por el mayor…por ambos en realidad, pero más por Sousuke dada su lesión, así que fue a buscarles anoche, tan sólo para darse con la sorpresa de que no estaban en el hotel.

"_Rin-sempai fue con Yamazaki-sempai al hospital, Gou-chan!~ Fueron para que revisaran el hombro de Yamazaki-sempai, pero van a volver, así que….si lo deseas puedo hacerte compañía hasta que regresen!"_

Gou no podía negar que estaba preocupada por la condición de su amigo, pero sabía muy bien que estaba en buenas manos si su hermano había ido con él, por ello no se atrevió siquiera a llamarles por teléfono para no interrumpir lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo. Gou tuvo alguna dificultad para abandonar los dormitorios del equipo de Samezuka (Momotaro se rehusaba a dejarle ir), sin embargo gracias a la intervención oportuna de Nitori consiguió hacerlo…..Ya tendría otra oportunidad para conversar con ellos. Por ahora sólo le bastaba saber que estaban bien….dadas las circunstancias.

"Apresurémonos, que nuestro bus está a punto de partir también…" menciona sonriente, Makoto, guiando a sus demás compañeros hacia la otra salida del hotel.

* * *

><p>"No pongas esa cara! Sabes bien que debes tomártelas. Tch! Es por tu propio bien, idiota!"<p>

"…ya me siento mejor…no es necesario…."

"El doctor dijo que debías tomártelas cada ocho horas y lo harás! No entiendo por qué te resistes tanto! Pareciera que te estuviera forzando a tomar veneno!" aunque intenta ser paciente con su amigo, Rin está cansado y la testarudez del otro le estaba empezando a fastidiar.

"Yo tengo mis propios analgésicos, Rin. Estos son muy fuertes y me dan sueño….Quedarme dormido en nuestra habitación es una cosa, pero aquí….Estoy seguro que mi cara estará llena de pintas cuando despierte, pues caeré dormido como una piedra al igual que anoche y no me daré cuenta de nada….No confío en Mikoshiba…" protesta Sousuke, mirando de reojo a Momo quien conversa animadamente con Ai, a la vez que lanza miradas divertidas en dirección de Rin y Sousuke.

"Eso es lo que te preocupa?!...No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas, pero bueno….Te prometo quedarme despierto todo el camino de regreso para mantener a Momo alejado de ti mientras duermes, de acuerdo? Y no quiero escuchar ninguna protesta de tu parte al respecto! Sólo dime si aceptas a o no, pues igual te vas a tomar la medicina!"

Rin se sentía un poco cansado todavía por el viajecito de anoche al hospital, pero podía esperar hasta regresar al colegio para descansar, si así conseguí que su testarudo amigo tomara la medicina que calmaría el dolor en su hombro. Si bien era muy posible que su hombro estuviese mejor que ayer, Rin no deseaba ver sufrir de nuevo a Sousuke. No más.

"…bien….acepto…." responde con resignación Sousuke, y a la vez algo fastidiado y apenado también. Sólo Rin podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo….

Sousuke se toma las pastillas de un golpe y al poco rato está cabeceando. Como esta vez tiene el lugar al lado de la ventana (a su izquierda), se recuesta hacia ese lado instintivamente una vez que el sueño le atrapa. Rin sonríe levemente en dirección de su amigo antes de voltear a ver al resto de su equipo. No había estado con ellos para celebrar anoche durante la cena, pero estaba seguro que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo en la competencia Nacional. Celebraría con todos ellos, incluído su testarudo mejor amigo. Con lesión o sin lesión, todavía era parte del equipo.

"Rin-sempai!~" llama Momo, parándose al lado de su capitán, quien le mira algo aprehensivo. Los demás miembros del equipo, si bien no estaban bajo efecto de ninguna droga como Sousuke, estaban aprovechando el tiempo para dormir un poco más, y aquellos que estaban despiertos como él, escuchaban música de sus celulares, en silencio.

"Momo, sabes bien que no debes caminar mientras el carro está en marcha…." El cansancio le impedía ser lo suficientemente estricto con el chico, pero igual no dudó en mirarle sospechosamente, pensando "_qué querrá ahora_?"

"Rin-sempai, no hable tan fuerte o despertará a Yamazaki-sempai…" murmura en voz baja el chico más joven, agachándose un poco para que sus palabras sólo fuesen escuchadas por su capitán. Si bien a Rin también le importaba que Sousuke descansase, sabía muy bien (y de primera mano) que su dopado amigo no despertaría hasta que el efecto de las medicinas hubiese pasado.

"Claro…..Mmm….Me querías preguntar algo o—"

"Sí! Me preguntaba si querría intercambiar lugares conmigo~ Ya sabe cómo es más divertido viajar en la parte de atrás de bus y todo eso~~" Rin no encontraba sentido a lo que el muchachito hablaba, pero agachando un poco la mirada se dio cuenta cómo muy obviamente intentaba ocultar el plumón negro que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

"_Este chico!...Quién diría que Sousuke estaría en lo cierto sobre él…."_ piensa para sí Rin, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado para sus adentros, antes de mandar a Momo –nada gentilmente- de regreso a su sitio…..Tendría que verdaderamente quedarse despierto todo el camino de regreso ahora…

* * *

><p>Bajar a Sousuke del bus había sido difícil, pero Rin consiguió ponerle en marcha de alguna manera, haciendo que Sousuke se transportara casi por sí mismo hacia la habitación que ambos compartían. Una vez dentro, Rin guió a su amigo más alto hasta el camarote inferior y dejó que se echara allí. Si bien había ganado el derecho de dormir allí abajo, Rin entendía que Sousuke necesitaba hacer el mínimo esfuerzo con su hombro mientras éste curaba, y subir la escalera al camarote superior le exigía a su hombro cierto fuerzo, por mínimo que fuere.<p>

Sólo entonces Rin se permite mostrar en su rostro las emociones que tanto intentaba reprimir. Si bien las ganas de llorar todavía eran grandes, la manera relajada en que Sousuke se comportaba (como si todo estuviese normal) le ayudaba a controlarse pues daba un aire de normalidad a todo, sin embargo….esto no era así. Rin todavía sentía una profunda tristeza al enterarse del secreto que Sousuke había mantenido todo este tiempo, desde que volvieran a re-encontrarse, pero por sobre todo…..todavía podía escuchar en su cabeza cada una de las cosas que le reveló al momento de ello.

Dando una última mirada triste en dirección de su amigo, Rin da media vuelta y sale silenciosamente de la habitación…..tenía obligaciones de capitán que cumplir.

* * *

><p>Luego de dos días de pasearse como un zombie, Sousuke por fin estaba permitido de dejar de tomar las pastillas que le aletargaban tanto. Sí, todavía debía usar el soporte elástico para proteger su hombro, pero al menos ya podía volver a una medicación menos fuerte en caso de necesitarla.<p>

Aunque no había sido muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor durante esos dos días (buena parte del tiempo había estado dormido), sí se percató de un cambio fundamental: Rin había cambiado voluntariamente de camarote con él. Sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho y estaba seguro que Rin no tenía deseos de discutirlo, así que Sousuke decidió no fastidiarle sobre ello, sin embargo…..estaba siendo difícil pasar por alto lo mucho que a Rin le disgustaba dormir en el camarote de arriba.

"Rin…..podemos intercambiar si lo deseas….No necesito usar mi lado derecho para subir hasta allá…." Era verdad lo que decía, pero por sobre todo el hombro ya no le dolía gracias al absoluto reposo que había guardado estos días y aquello que envolvía su hombro. Estar dopado había valido la pena para tan buen resultado, pero había dormido lo suficiente como no tener sueño ahora, por tarde que fuese. Aun así, estaba seguro que de todas maneras no hubiese conseguido dormir debido al rechinar del camarote superior cada vez que Rin se movía….lo cual era bastante seguido.

"Por qué dices tal cosa, ah?!...Y qué haces despierto todavía?! Ya es pasada la media noche!"

"_Eso mismo es lo que me pregunto sobre ti…."_ Pensaba Sousuke, algo divertido sobre la situación. Aunque en otra oportunidad estaría encantado con fastidiar a Rin por un tiempo más, ya era tarde y ambos tenían que levantarse muy temprano para ir a clases….al menos eso era lo que le decía la parte racional de su cerebro.

"Tratando de no imaginar el motivo de los ruidos que haces y lo mucho que te mueves allá arriba…..Al menos deberías esperar a que yo no esté en la habitación para jugar contigo mismo, Rin…." Comenta en el tono más normal y calmado Sousuke, muy consciente de lo mucho que su comentario ha de haber avergonzado a su amigo.

Efectivamente, la cara de Rin se pone toda roja (inclusive sus orejas) al mismo tiempo que se queda quieto de repente…pero eso no dura mucho.

"Q-qué cosas dices, cretino! Cómo crees que yo- AAH!" la voz aguda que usa Rin para gritar ofendido, avergonzado y muy agitado a su amigo , se corta de repente cuando el mencionado chico se golpea la cabeza contra el techo al querer erguirse por completo sobre el colchón.

"!¡…estás bien?"

"Claro que no, tonto!...Tch! no sé cómo puedes aguantar dormir aquí cada noche! No me voy a acostumbrar nunca a tener cuidado al levantarme para no chocar mi cabeza contra el estúpido techo!...Quién hace camarotes en una habitación con un techo tan bajo?!" se queja en voz aguda y algo dolida Rin, como siempre hace cuando está frustrado por algo, mientras se coge la cabeza donde ha recibido el golpe, lamentándose de su penosa situación.

Sousuke verdaderamente siente pena por su amigo, sin embargo….ésta es una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Tal vez sea porque no ha tenido nada de diversión estos pasados dos días, o porque ahora su corazón se siente más ligero luego de haberle develado todo a Rin, pero dado que ya no tiene nada sobre lo cual estar ensimismado, se siente libre para hacer unas de las cosas que le causan más gracia: divertirse un poco a expensas de Rin.

"Si tanto te molesta puedes venir aquí conmigo….No tienes que armar toda esta escena sólo para convencerme que te permita dormir a mi lado si tanto lo deseas…..Tú sabes que no te lo voy a negar, Rin…." Por un instante todo queda en silencio mientras Rin permanece inmóvil procesando en su cabeza lo que Sousuke acaba de decirle, hasta que algo estalla allí dentro.

"Qué caraj- De dónde has sacado la idea de que yo deseo dormir contigo?!" responde levantando la voz el ofendido, sacando la cabeza a un lado del camarote para ver al chico recostado abajo. Sousuke se inclina un poco afuera de la cama también, para verle….sonriendo satisfecho al notar el rubor en las mejillas del otro y los ojos rojos molestos dirigidos hacia él, a pesar de la poca luz que entra por la ventana.

"Qué sucede Rin? Si solíamos compartir la misma cama cuando me quedaba a dormir en tu casa…"

"Entonces éramos niños! Eso no cuenta!"

"Nada ha cambiado, no? Cuál es el problema ahora? Qué piensas que te voy a hacer?" replica proyectando fingida ignorancia Sousuke, muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Estaba seguro que Rin sabía de los rumores que corrían por allí sobre ellos dos. Sousuke no les prestaba atención, pero estaba seguro que Rin sí. Era algo que sucedía en todos los colegios, chicos o chicas que, para pasar el rato, involucraban en sus fantasías a terceros. Totalmente inofensivo hasta el momento…Al menos sabía que no eran las únicas víctimas.

"Todo ha cambiado! Para empezar, eres enorme y casi ocupas todo el espacio así que yo terminaría tirado en el suelo!"

"Entonces sí has pensado en cómo sería si durmiéramos juntos, uh?" Sousuke tiene poco tiempo para reaccionar, pero consigue esquivar la almohada dirigida a su cara, la cual le arroja Rin con todas sus fuerzas, seguido de un fuerte cállate. Cuando vuelve a sacar la cabeza para ver a Rin, él ya no está asomándose por allí. Al cabo de un rato en silencio, el pelirrojo extiende su brazo hacia abajo, con la palma abierta…..sólo el brazo.

"Ya quiero irme a dormir, así que….apúrate y alcánzame mi almohada!" ordena tratando de sonar molesto, para ocultar su bochorno, escondiendo también su rostro en el colchón dado que su voz no se oye como siempre.

Sousuke decide que ha sido suficiente por hoy, así que sin agregar nada más, recoge la almohada del suelo y se la alcanza a Rin.

"Buenas noches, Rin….."

"….buenas noches…." Se despiden los amigos, sin percatarse que el barullo no ha pasado desapercibido por sus vecinos…..sus algo chismosos vecinos….

* * *

><p>"Debes estar contento de que el doctor te haya permitido quitarte eso, no?"<p>

"Bastante…." Si bien Sousuke había decidido abandonar la natación, eso no quería decir que no deseaba rehabilitar su hombro, sin embargo ya no tenía ese impulso para hacerlo acuciosamente (con que no le doliera le bastaba), por ello Rin había jugado un papel muy importante en que su lesionado hombro haya progresado tan bien en tan poco tiempo.

"_No fue el doctor quien me obligó a usarlo todo este tiempo"_ pensaba para sus adentros, Sousuke, recordando cómo Rin había estado allí en cada proceso de su rehabilitación, obligándole a no saltearse ningún paso. Todavía faltaba bastante, pero habían pasado por lo más crítico….el doctor había afirmado que de seguir así, era muy probable que no necesitara de una cirugía en el futuro.

Ambos caminaban cómodamente en silencio rumbo a la estación de tren. Rin había prometido estar allí para él y aunque Sousuke constantemente se opusiera a que abandonase sus funciones como capitán –especialmente con los nacionales tan cerca-, en el fondo se sentía contento de tenerle consigo. Todavía su futuro era algo incierto, pero ya no se veía obscurecido por la desesperanza y amargura, y todo eso era gracias a Rin.

"Ey…Sousuke….." Sousuke voltea la cara un poco para ver a Rin quien camina a su costado, preguntándole con los ojos lo que desea.

"Si yo no me hubiese marchado…..tú no te habrías lesionado, verdad?" pregunta Rin, sonriendo tristemente, incapaz de verle a los ojos ahora. Sousuke pondera por un momento cómo es que ha llegado a esa conclusión. Si ha tenido algo que ver con lo que le dijera luego de revelarle sobre su lesión…..si Rin se siente culpable de alguna manera o si en verdad cree que su presencia hubiese hecho alguna diferencia.

"Posiblemente no…." El rostro de Rin se torna triste de repente…..Sousuke no está dispuesto a mentirle más a Rin, a guardarle secretos o ocultarle sus pensamientos…ya no más. Sin embargo, debe asegurarse de dejarle en claro lo que va a decir a continuación.

"…pero no por el motivo que crees. Tú estabas lejos y no tuviste nada que ver con que yo me sobre-exigiera de ese modo, Rin. El que buscara alcanzarte no te hace responsable de mis acciones. Tú mismo lo has dicho: soy testarudo, y en aquel tiempo, bastante inconsciente también, incapaz de escuchar a mi propio cuerpo pedirme que frenase un poco…..la culpa es toda mía….." Rin voltea a verle, con la boca medianamente abierta, como si quisiera decir algo, pero sin poder hacerlo.

"No le mencioné a nadie lo que me pasaba hasta que fue muy tarde, ni tampoco había alguien a quien yo hubiese escuchado de haberme pedido que me detuviese. Sólo tú eres capaz de forzarme a escucharte y obedecerte, y sólo lo hago porque sé que en verdad te importa, Rin…." Sousuke esboza una sonrisa amable y amplia, que refleja la misma sinceridad y afecto que transmiten sus ojos azules, dejando sin palabras a Rin quien le mira con ojos temblorosos.

Sousuke no entendía cómo era que Rin no se daba cuenta por sí sólo de esto, pero era más que evidente que, de nunca haberse marchado, aún si Sousuke comenzaba a entrenar del modo que lo hizo y le llevó a lesionarse, Rin le hubiese obligado a dejarlo, a las malas de ser necesario, y que, si en última instancia Sousuke se negaba a hacerle caso, por la preocupación que esto le acarreaba, Rin se hubiese puesto a llorar ya sea de frustración o miedo por él…..consiguiendo que al final cediera. A Sousuke nunca le ha gustado ver llorar a su amigo, menos ser el causante de sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no aprovechara ocasiones para fastidiarle un poco por eso.

"Además, si las cosas no salen como quieres es muy probable que empieces a llorar, así que muchas veces sólo me queda ceder….No vas a llorar ahora, verdad?" pregunta Sousuke, divertido, con la intención de cambiar el tono de la conversación.

"C-claro que no, idiota!" exclama Rin, pateando con algo más de fuerza la pierna derecha de Sousuke (quien se queja un poco por el golpe), abochornado también por tal insinuación. Sí, tal vez sus ojos se habían humedecido un poco, pero no era porque fuese llorar, no señor! Era todo culpa del polvo, así como era culpa del sol que sus ojos rojos temblasen de esa manera.

"Estoy lesionado. Deberías ser más gentil con alguien en mi condición, Rin…"

"Hasta donde sé, tu hombro no está en tu pierna! No seas dramático!"

"Ajá…."

Sí, tal vez sus caminos tomarían rumbos distintos de aquí en adelante, pero estaban seguros que se entrecruzarían muchas veces, a pesar de todo, pues estaban destinados a ser mejores amigos para siempre….

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Si bien pensaba hacer una continuación de mi otro fic "Rin's ordeal overseas", el cual tiene un tono muy dark, ya no lo voy a hacer….lo digo para quién esté interesado. Capítulo a capítulo, el anime ha ido llevando mi interés de escribir fics sobre esta serie en otra dirección, sorry XD<em>

_Drama, gen y romance es lo que se viene :3 ahora sólo puedo pensar en fluff, no sé por qué...  
><em>

_Hasta pronto!_


End file.
